1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology treating, as one example of a wide angle image, an entire celestial sphere panorama image acquired through omnidirectionally photographing is disclosed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2014-006880 discloses displaying an entire celestial sphere panorama image and a thumbnail image of the entire celestial sphere panorama image.
Also, a technology analyzing a photographed image is disclosed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-033474 discloses counting persons appearing in a photographed image having an angle of view less than 180°, and outputting the counting result.